


deep secrets

by BabyMilk



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Extreme AU, Fish, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, No Gods, Romance, abused pronouns, alternate universe - fishermans town, androgynous Loki, no mythology, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is the most desired creature in his small fishing village. </p><p>Thor is one of his many suitors, and discovers a secret about Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	deep secrets

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER : I personally don't believe that genitalia defines your gender identity, so even tho Loki having a dick assigns him as male in the story it's not my personal belief 
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy!!

“Pull!” The hoard of fisherman gripped a single rope, grunting with effort to surface the fishing net. Loki watched as the summers catch emerged, hundreds of fish struggled and flopped over one another, the many fisherman finally hauled the net onto the docks.  
Loki observed how each man was shirtless, burly and tattoo’d. He found it humorous, each man was hairier than the next, bandanas tied across their sweaty foreheads, damp wet-cloths sticking out from their baggy overall pockets.  
“Madam Loki!” one particularly friendly fisherman called to him, abandoning his fellow workers to greet him. Loki greeted him with a silent, pleasant smile. “We’d be honoured if you’d oversee our work today!” the man was clearly starstruck, eager for Loki’s attention.  
“Fool, Madam Loki would never sully her hands with fish!” Another fisherman called from the dock, Loki nodded in agreement “I’m going to have to pass.” He said, Loki found it so childish and chuffing how these simple fisherman always assumed him to be female.  
Loki dressed in long robes, golden and green, he looked regal and magnificent in the sunlight. Loki liked to keep his hair long, shoulder length, giving him an androgynous sense of femininity. 

The trawlers returned to their work, tossing the fish into buckets, their wiggly bodies slipping from their fists every now and again. Someone called Loki’s name, a voice he recognized. “Thor.” Loki nodded to him, Thor was one of Loki’s many suitors, he was a bit more persistent than other men in their village.   
“I want to speak with you.” Thor said, taking a gentle grip on Loki’s thin forearm. Somewhat wary Loki agreed, following the golden haired man to a nearby shack. 

It was dark inside, the ceiling was high with a vaulted shape. There were no windows, casting the two men in a deep darkness, the only light seeping in from under the doors.   
Bails of hay were towered against the wooden walls, giving the air a stuffy thickness.   
“What is it, Thor?” Loki asked, keeping close to the double doors incase he saw fit to run. Thor suddenly became quiet, gears clearly spinning in his head. Loki waited patiently.  
“Please.” Thor finally spoke “Let me care for you, I’d do well to support you, take care of your every need - “ Loki sighed dramatically “Oh, Thor.” he said “You’re so kind, but I must decline - “   
“But why!” Thor insisted, clearly hurt. Loki didn’t answer, turning away from Thors eyes. 

“You’re so beautiful Loki.” Thor advanced “You’d be happy with me, with my family.” Loki appeared saddened, even in the dark Thor could see the gloom in his striking green eyes. “I need to go - “   
Thor lashed out blindly, taking a firm grasp on a piece of fabric wrapping around Loki’s waist. The raven haired man stumbled, Loki cried out in alarm before landing strangely on a bail of horse feed, his robes coming undone, his binding sash in Thors tight fist. 

Loki flushed in horror, Thor staring intently at him from above. “Loki, you’re…” Loki attempted to conceal his penis, pulling the long skirt of his green and gold robes across his lap and between his shaking legs.   
“Don’t tell anyone…” Loki whimpered, knees tightly gripped around fabric. “I won’t…” Thor began, breathing slightly labored “if you agree to wed me.”   
Loki’s heart stopped, eyes wide in the dark as he took in the form of his good friend, Thors large fist trembled, his binding sash still dangling from Thors thick fingers. “I…. I will.” Loki said “I will wed you.” 

\-- 

one year later

A steaming wild boar laid across the carefully decorated table, a symbol of sexual fertility. Today was Loki and Thors wedding day, and true to his word Thor never mentioned his discovery to anyone. Loki was still outwardly perceived to be a woman, Thor only ever used his male pronouns in the privacy of their rooms.   
“Congratulations!” Thors mother, Frigga, presented the couple with a gift. Loki accepted gratefully, Frigga was a wonderful woman and mother, caring for Thor as if he were still a child (much to Thors dismay.)   
“Thank you mother, I couldn’t be more humbled by the beauty of my wife.” Thor kissed Lokis temple, large arm wrapped around Loki’s slim waist.   
Loki flushed lightly, still not used to their public displays of affection. Thor was a kind man, caring, very dotting to Loki’s every needs as promised. He loved his man. 

“We’re to retire to our rooms, mother.” Thor said, urging the both of them away. Frigga understood completely, wishing them good luck in fertility.   
Loki’s cheeks burned a deep pink colour “I can’t conceive…” Loki whispered, nervously twirling a long black strand of hair with his pinkie finger. Thor chuckled, reassuring his lover that tonight would only be about them, Thor taking real time to enjoy Loki’s male body. 

\---

Loki undressed timidly, allowing his forest green robes to fall to the floor around his feet. “Lovely.” Thor smiled, guiding his wife to lay against the golden sheets. Loki flushed deeply, his chest turning a pastel pink.   
Thor used his large, powerful hands to force Loki’s hips backwards, placing thin knees by Loki’s burning ears. Loki took hold of his own shins, exposing his twitching pink hole to the cold air. Thor took time, carefully outlining the hard shape of Loki’s penis with his hands, pressing loving kisses to his hardened flesh.   
Loki whimpered occasionally, squirming from discomfort.   
The larger man carefully massaged Loki’s hole, careful to relax the muscle to insert two fingers. Loki moaned softly, allowing one leg to fall to cover his mouth, shivers crawled up his spine when Thor toyed with his bumpy channel.   
“Feel good?” Thor chuckled, wiggling in a third finger “my beautiful man, no one knows you’re actually my boy do they? All they see is a gorgeous woman, don’t know that you love it in your ass.” Loki whined, back arching when Thor withdrew his fingers, seeming the gaping to be wide enough.  
Carefully Thor inserted his cock, it was always just a little too big for Loki’s poor hole to take, but the lithe man liked the sting. Loki moaned softly, Thor took hold of Loki’s shaking legs.   
Loki reached out to the muscular man, whimpering in discomfort and pleasure. “My dear.” Thor smiled, bending forwards to hold Loki against him.   
Together the couple rocked, Thors large cock slid in and out of Loki’s shaking body, slowly picking up speed once they found a comfortable position and speed.   
A deep burn appeared in Loki’s abdomen, a strain that added to the heat of their united bodies.  
Loki cried out, breath heavy against Thors sweaty shoulder. “I love you!” Loki called, tears stinging his eyes when cum built up in Loki’s cock.  
“I love you too.” he whispered into Loki’s ear “My beautiful wife.”   
They kissed, tongues intertwining sensually, their hot breath intermingling.   
Loki came, it was unexpected and powerful, the small mans body wracking like he was experiencing his own earthquake.   
Thor followed soon after, peppering kisses across Loki’s quivering shoulders.   
“You are my treasure.” Thor whispered, holding his beautiful wife/husband delicately against his chest.


End file.
